The Crimson Exorcist
by Mia-Night
Summary: She was an old flame from years ago. What was she doing in this bar with all that leather? He couldn't keep his eyes off of her as she made her way over to him. "Hello John, I need your help."
1. Prolog

The ancient city of Orgona, home of the prison that holds Earth's darkest, most sinful creatures, is in ruins. The prison walls still stand tall and still hold their prisoners. Inside the walls of this ancient prison, down the darkest corridor, in the cell at the very end, kneels a prisoner. His head bowed to a wall that holds a tapestry of Christ. However, this prisoner isn't praying, he's digging. With his arm under the tapestry, he scratches at the stone wall with nothing but black nails. After a year of hard work, he finally breaks through to a dark, narrow channel.

As the prisoner claws his way between ancient walls, he comes to a dead end against a thick wooden door. Pressing a shoulder against the door, he digs in and pushes with all his might. Finally, the door opens with a groan. This action sucks air into the pitch black chamber. The tapestry, back in the prisoner's cell, covering the entrance to the channel pulls tight against the wall. Then billows outward like a sail.

The prisoner slowly pulls himself into the new found chamber, choking on the heavy air that lingers inside of it. He slowly spins around, scanning the musty room. The room is filled with antique furniture, a few empty crates, and what seem to be several skeletons. Continuing to look around the chamber room, the prisoner looks to the far wall, spying a hint of light leaking in from the outside. _A way out of this Hell hole._ He thinks to himself as he searches for something to climb on to, to reach the light. Pulling out an old chest from a cobwebbed corner, the prisoner slides it against the wall with the light.

Climbing onto the chest, he grabs the edges of the hole and starts to pull away the weakened stones to make room for his body mass. As the prisoner starts to push off of the chest, it gives way and his foot crunches through the top of it. Reaching down to free himself from the broken wood, he spies something inside. Pulling both his foot and the object that was hidden within the chest out; he finds that the object of his curiosity is wrapped in an old tattered blue cloth. Unwrapping the object, the prisoner realizes that the cloth is part of what use to be an old flag. In the middle of the cloth is a symbol; a pair of white wings with a sword pointing away from said wings, all resting in a circle of gold. The object hidden within this flag looks to be some sort of iron key. About four inches long, and with three different groves in the blade, the key looked like any other old key. As he examines the key, feverish sweat starts to form on his face.

From a hill top, someone looks up into the night sky. The full moon looks back at the person, bathing them in his heavenly glow. Just then the glow slowly starts to turn to shadow. The Eclipse was upon them.

"So the time has finally come?" the person on the hill top asks the now blackened moon.

Back in the darkened chamber, the prisoner finds another, sturdier chest to climb on. Pushing the broken chest out of the way, he replaces it with the new one he had found. Climbing on top of this new chest, he starts towards the way out.

Inside the walls of the prison, a guard makes his rounds. Flashing the beam of his flashlight into the cells, one by one, the guard checks the cells when his beam of light falls upon the tapestry. It was when the tapestry billows out from the wall that the hole was revealed. With a gasp, the guard abruptly turns and dashes to the guard station. Once he arrives, his fellow guards look his way with question. Shaking his head, the guard sounds the alarm. In response to the sounding alarms, the centuries turn their lights on, searching for the escaped prisoner. Soon the guards are running all throughout the prison, weapons in hand.

On the other side of the wall, the prisoner squeezes out of the hole still gripping the key tightly. Braking from the hole to the cavern, he runs for the tree line. The sound of the guards yelling for him to stop fills the prisoner's ears. Spinning around to face the guards, the prisoner's grip upon the key tightens. The sounds of gunshots fill the air. The bullets rip through the air in the direction of the prisoner. However, they never hit their target. With a smile, the prisoner turns his back on the guards and runs for it. The guards chasing after him while checking their guns.

After running for what seemed like an hour, the prisoner breaks from the trees and stumbles into an old dirt road. Headlights wash over him like a holy beam of warm light. The only thing that made that perfect image untrue was the sound of tires screeching, trying to come to a stop. The prisoner turns to look directly at the source of the sound to just get violently thrown to the ground in a heap. The car slides to a stop as the driver jumps out assess the damage, and to check on the prisoner. The front end of the car is bent and, for lack of better words, destroyed. The sheet metal looks like an accordion all the way to the tires. After checking on the car, the driver scans the area in front of the car. He finally spots the body of the prisoner but is put into a state of pure shock as the prisoner starts to get to his fee. The state of shock deepens when both the driver and the prisoner realize that the prisoner is uninjured. The prisoner glances down at the key in his hand just to see that it was now gone to be replaced with an odd symbol embedded in his flesh. Still with shock evident on his face, the driver calls out to the prisoner. Getting spooked, the prisoner dashes off into the night.

Somewhere in the darkest parts of the world stands a well dressed man. His black hair and strangely colored eyes set him apart from any other human. In his hand is the iron key the prisoner had moments earlier. With a wicked, yet sickening, smile he inserted the key into a large metal gate. As the gate creaked open, the screams of creatures filled the air.


	2. Chapter 1

In a rundown apartment, a fifteen year old girl screams out in pain. The family's priest, Father Preller, is an elderly soul. About fifty years of age. He stands over the girl splashing holy water on her. As the water touches her flesh, it steams as she lets out another scream.

"Et separator a plasmate tuo, ut numquam laedatur amorsu antique serpents!" Father Preller states in Latin as the girl's body convulses.

As she tries to get away from the Father, the ropes binding her hands and feet to the bed frame dig into her flesh. Her skin is pale, almost transparent. Her vanes black as night. Her finger and toe nails have been drained of all color and are almost as black as her vanes.

The girl's mother, who is completely hysterical by this point, is off to the side, held back by her husband. On the other side of the room, a small crowd of tenants have gathered in the hallway, looking in upon the horrific scene from the open front door. There's nothing in this world that can compare to an exorcism that's taken a turn for the worst. The elderly priest tries to steady his hands and his heart, but quickly realizes that he's way out of his league here. This time, when the girl screams, it echoes as if it was more than one person screaming.

Down in a nearby alley, a faded red convertible pulls up and stops under a fire escape. From the back seat, a tall, muscular, yet beautiful woman jumps the side of the car and grinds a cigarette butt into the asphalt. With a groan and a few ungodly words, she walks towards the main entrance of the apartment building. Her long red hair, and red trench coat blowing in the light breeze. It was hot, but to her it was nothing new. Her body was cloaked in red leather pants with black straps on her thighs. Her upper body was covered in a black vest like corset and her coat. People kept shooting her weird looks due to her outrageous outfit; especially since it was so hot outside. With a frustrated sigh, she pulled the doors to the building's foyer open.

The foyer was musty and dark. The light from the outside not doing the rundown building any good. As she steps inside, her trench coat hangs around her legs like the folded wings of an angel. Sighing for the umpteenth time since she woke, she paused in the middle of the room to pull out her pack of cigarettes and her black Zippo. Shaking her pack of cancer sticks, trying to lodge one free, she fishes one out. She realizes that it's almost her last and makes a mental note to get more as she lights the white stick. Taking a long drag, she pushes further into the old building.

Finally coming to the right floor, she found the hall was lined with tenants who were trying to get a glimpse of the scene inside. Pushing her way through, the tenants shot suspicious looks at her but stepped out of her path. The ones that refused to move were pushed aside. She had no patience for politeness, no time for tact, no fear of anything. With a fearless expression painted on her face, she barges into apartment 6B. One quick scan of the situation is all it takes for her to realize exactly what she's gonna have to do.

Father Preller rushes over to her and whispers, "Thank God you're here."

With a disgusted look she replies in a normal tone, "God isn't here today Daniel." With that said, Father Daniel Preller gave her a wide berth.

Walking past the panic-stricken parents without a single glance, she placed her cigarette on the side table; the glowing tip drooping over the edge threatening to fall to the wooden floor. Placing a hand to the girl's face, which in turn burns upon contact, she smiles. Her demeanor instantly changes to smug as she leans over the girl to whisper in her ear.

"Hey ugly, I'm Angela Snow; the Crimson Exorcist, jackass." Angela sneered as the girl below her jolts in a failed attempt to get away from the woman above her. "How ya doin?"

The girl snarls and says something in a language unknown to humans. Angela smirks as she starts to go through a key ring filled with different religious symbols. _Let's see what we got here._ Angela thought as she held up a Christian cross. _Nope not that one._ She continued to go through them until the girl finally turned away from the symbol.

"Well that's interesting. You're either really old or you're under orders." Angela stated to no one unparticular as she turned towards the parents.

"Hey you," She called out to the parents in a serious tone of voice, "I need a mirror."

"I have this." The still shaken mother said as she handed a small handheld compact.

With an eye roll, Angela turned to the crowd in the doorway. "I need a large mirror. About four feet high." Angela growled out as the group discussed possibilities. "NOW!" Angela roared with anger.

The tenants ran in search of a suitable mirror. Preller looked on worried as Angela grabbed the bed. Shoving the priest out of her way with a hip shove, she maneuvered the bed so that it was facing the window.

Two floors down, several members of the group that went in search of a mirror, barge into an old woman's apartment. Practically tearing the place apart, they finally locate a huge iron-framed mirror and rip it off the wall. In a hurry, they dash back to apartment 7B.

Looking at the window, Angela looks upon a drapery rope, and pulls hard. The drapery hooks explode off of the curtain rod with the force of the pull. Sighing with a combination of frustration and anger, Angela swings open the window. Looking down into the alley, she spies her red convertible.

"Kat?" She calls down.

Kat, a young woman, about twenty-one in age, looked up from the front seat. Her long golden hair was in a high ponytail with a few strands of it framing her crystal blue eyes. The look on her face was calm yet frustrated. She wanted to be up there helping, not down in the car doing nothing.

"Kat, move the car." Angela called down.

"Why?" Kat called up confused.

"Just move the damn car Kat!" Angela screamed as her anger took hold of her for that brief moment as she ducked back into the room.

"Park the car. Move the car." Kat complained as she shifted into reverse, and moved the car back about five feet. "There, I moved you fucking car." She called up to her friend.

"Thanks kid." The faint sound of Angela's voice entered Kat's hearing, which brought a small smile to her face.

Preller could only look on as Angela threaded the drapery rope through the fire escape railing. She then brought it back through the window and looped it over the light fixture. Climbing onto the bed, Angela leans over the young girls whose eyes have closed and is now trembling. Her body seemed to be going into shock. It was obvious to Angela that the young girl's body wasn't strong enough for this kind of shit. With no other choice, Angela slapped her. Her eyes snapped open, dark and dilated. With a growl of her own, Angela starts to yell down at the demon within the girl in Aramaic and English.

"Amar natash bow basar! Rescind from the flesh I command thee." Angela states as the girl chokes as if she's getting ready to spit on Angela. "That's it ugly, time to go home."

The girl screams in frustration. She says something her that language of her own and then her body suddenly pulses. Angela recoils for a full two heart beats. _Odd._ Angela thought. She had seen demons try to rip out of their human hosts but this was different. It was bigger than normal. With a shake of her head, she continued in Aramaic.

"Amar natash bow basar."

Another pulse but this time a shape could be clearly seen expanding under the girl's flesh. Angela backed off to watch as the shape ripples through the girl's flesh; like fifteen fingers caressing the skin from the other side. Angela turned to Preller with slight fear and confusion in her eyes. _What in the Hell is this?_ She thought to herself. Just then the mirror arrives at the doorway with a loud bang against the frame. Waving them in, Angela commanded that they lift it up over the bed. She ducked and settles on the girl as they raise it over her.

"Daniel, tie it off."

He is glad to be called into service and quickly ties one end of the rope to the mirror. Angela straddles the girl; positioning herself between the girl below and the mirror above.

"Now keep your eyes closed, all of you. Whatever happens, do not, under any circumstances, look into the mirror." Angela ordered as all the men closed their eyes. Their muscles tensing under the weight of the mirror. "Amar natash bow basar! Rescind from the flesh I command thee!" Angela states as the girl reacts. The shapes reappear, contorting the girl's body all out of proportion. Angela unblocks the mirror for a second and the girl is reflected inside. However, it's not just the image of the girl but something else. The surface of the mirror flexes in the hands of the men. One starts to look.

"No!" Angela screams as the girl breaks free of the straps with a fierce scream. Rising up, the girl digs her nails deep into Angela's throat.

"Ang?" Preller questioned with worry.

"Not yet." Angela coughs out as she struggles against the girl.

Putting her hands over her mouth, trying to cut off her air supply, Angela couldn't help but wonder who was gonna pass out first. The girl or her. Finally, the girl's body collapses due to the inset of shock. The girl's body was shaking and the look of death was starting to take hold of her.

"Look at me!" Angela snaps, but the girl is already passed out. With a growl from deep within, Angela pulls out the religious symbol from before and presses it against the girl's forehead. "Look at me you son of a bitch!" The girl's eyes snap open as Angela unblocks the mirror. The girl looks upon her reflection as the image in the mirror changes drastically. "Smile you sick son of a bitch." Angela smugly stated as the reflection changes to three pissed off demons.

The mirror vibrates wildly in the men's grip. The demons' reflections ripples the glass, bending it outward into 3D space as the girl takes her last breaths. "Now Daniel. Pull now!" Angela ordered. Preller pulls on the rope with all his might as Angela gives the three demons a full extended middle finger. "Happy trails boys." Angela smirks as the demons start to break through the mirror. "Nice try boys but I told you to get lost." Angela snarls as she jumps up and helps push the mirror free.

As the mirror flies through the window, it almost seems to tumble in slow motion. A wicked grin graced Angela's face as the mirror tumbles end over end, the sunlight reflecting off of the glass, the image of the three demons projected into the city. The sound of the three hundred pound mirror rang out from seven stories down. Angela looked out the window, down at the shattered glass, with a wicked yet confident smile. With a firm nod, she retreated back into the apartment.

"Shit!" Kat gasped out as a huge mirror lands just inches away from the car.

The image of demons shattering upon impact with the ground. The glass splintering into a million diamond-like fragments that choked the air around the alleyway. The growls of something evil reverberating into the city beyond. Looking up, Kat realizes that she missed a painful death by only a mere inch or so. Sighing, she relaxes back into the driver's seat and looks up into the sky above; thanking the gods that she wasn't dead.

Back in the apartment, the young, once possessed girl gasps. Taking in her first breath as a child again. Looking around, taking not that her hands and feet are bound to the bed, she starts to cry. Her parents rush to her and pull her into a family hug. Angela looked at the family and lightly smirked. The girl was back to normal, fingernails turning back to normal.

Angela, clearly beat, reclaims what's left of her cigarette, which is still burning. She looks at it as if pondering whether or not it was a good idea before taking a long drag. Shaking her head clear of whatever bothersome memories surfaced, she pushes past Preller, who is approaching the family.

As Angela slips into the kitchenette she can hear the priest talking to the family about a fee. _Frugal bastard._ Angela thought as she tries to hide the fact that she has to lean against the door to keep her balance. Catching her breath, she looks up to be eye to eye with a child's drawing. The drawing was of a figure with what could only be guessed to be red wings, standing with another figure on top of hill looking down upon tons of different creatures. Angela pulls it from the magnet holding it to the fridge and tucks it into her coat pocket.

Finding the strength to keep herself from falling, Angela makes her way out of the kitchenette and towards the exit. Preller takes notice of her and quickly finishes what he's doing before following her out. Trying to catch up to Angela, Preller passes the gathered tenants. A few of them are freaked out and are crossing themselves. Others are horrified. Many, however, were trying to touch them, shake their hands mainly. Angela wasn't having it. She just pushed past them and finally reached the stairwell, the priest not far behind her.

From a few floors up, a shadowy figure stares over the rail at the two "good doers". His slick black suit with red shirt and polished dress shoes easily put him out of place amongst the rest of the tenants in the building. A key spun around his little finger as he looks down on his greatest rival. Angela quickly looks up, only catching a glimpse of the figure. _Xenous._ Angela snarled mentally as said demon disappears.

Shaking it off, Angela continues down the steps. Upon her arrival to the second floor, she spots Preller shoving his "hat" in front of the tenants. Shaking her head, Angela just leans against the wall as the tenants gladly give to the priest's cause.

"Thank you. Gracias." Preller stated every time someone would put money into the "hat".

"Preller." Angela snaps as she shoves off the wall.

Said priest stops his panhandling and follows his friend towards the exit. Finally on street level, Angela is stopped by Preller. She spins around on the priest and rips the white collar from the man's neck. The look in her eyes completely void of any emotion.

"I know, I know, but I honestly didn't thing she was possessed. I thought-"Preller started.

"I don't give a fuck what you thought. I'm not back from my 'vacation' an hour and you fucking drag me into-"

"Now Ang, no need to get mad." Preller interrupts as Angela rummages through her pockets clearly looking for something. "On your left." Preller states with a sigh as she keeps searching. "Inside pocket." Angela rips her pack of smokes from her left inside pocked.

"Don't do that shit to me." Angela growled.

"Sorry, habit. You can have half." Preller stated as he divided the cash inside the "hat".

"I should just take it all and save you from yourself." Angela sighs as she gestures to the bottle in the priest's jacket with her eyes.

"Hey, it keeps them out. You know, so I can sleep. Angel, I need to sleep."

"How many God damn times do I have to tell you not to fucking call me that?" Angela snarled darkly as she just stares at her pathetic friend.

Sighing, she slips a few bills from the wad of cash and hands them over to the desperate priest. Preller bubbles with appreciation and starts to follow his female friend. Angela spins around to face him and just holds up a hand. The priest stops dead in his tracks and watches Angela walk away; alone.

With a drag from her cigarette, Angela starts for her car. Turning the corner, she spots Kat meditating in the front seat of the car. Smiling her normal wicked smile, she approaches the car.

Jumping in without making so much as a sound, Angela says, "Glad I told you to move the car?"

"Jesus Christ!" Kat shrieked in surprise.

"Has nothing to do with it." Angela answered like she always did when his name entered her ears.

"Yes, I'm fucking glad you had me move the car. However, if you would have told me there would be a three thousand pound-"

"It was only three hundred pounds. Stop being so damn dramatic."

"Fine, if you would have told me there would be a three **hundred** pound mirror with three pissed off demons in it, I would have moved it further. That damn thing nearly hit the car." Kat snapped at her friend as she turned in her seat to face her. Sighing she continues, "So where to now?"

"Take me to the _Shadows_." Angela stated as she handed Kat a few bills from the wad of cash she had taken from Preller.

"Really? You hate bars." Kat gasped as she pocketed the cash.

"I need information." Angela explained simply.

"You're the boss." Kat stated as she turned back around and started the car.


	3. Chapter 2

Angela instructed Kat to pull up to the curb in front of the bar. The neon red sign buzzed in Angela's ears. Glancing up, the cursive lettering of the sign, spelling out the word _Shadows,_ shown brightly in the night. With a sigh, she hopped out of the car. The sound of the bass lightly vibrating the mirrors and windshield. The vibrations slightly making her nauseous as it filled her body. Turning her upper body, Angela ordered Kat to say in the car and wait for her to return.

"Ang, I can help." Kat whined.

"Kat, just stay here. I work better alone." Angela sighed with slight annoyance.

"Ang…"

"Kat don't. You know what I mean. Just stay in the damn car." Angela snapped as she headed for the entrance. "Here, watch this for me." She called over her shoulder as she tossed her coat back at the car.

"Park the car. Move the gar. Get my smokes. Watch my stuff. Man I feel like a slave." Kat muttered from the car.

"I heard that." Angela smirked as she came to the entrance.

"You need to get in line miss." The bouncer stated.

"The black raven only flies south when the moon is full." Angela smugly smiled as the bouncer stepped aside.

"At the bar." The bouncer stated.

"Thanks." Angela smiled as she walked into the dimly lit bar.

Inside the bar, seated at the bar itself, sat a reasonably tall man. His black trench coat hug around the bar stool like the wings of a raven. A lit cigarette hung from his lips as he looked into his drink. A sudden feel of something supernatural pulled at his sixth sense. Sitting up to his full height, he surveyed the bar. There, over by the door, stood a blast from his past. They were old flames years ago. She hadn't changed at all. Still as beautiful as ever. _Probably still as deadly._ The man thought to himself as he turned back to his drink. However, he couldn't keep his eyes off of her for long. _What the hell is she doing here anyways?_ He thought as her face lit up. She had spotted him and was now making her way towards him.

She took up the stool next to him before he said, "The answer is no."

"Hello John, I need your help." She said ignoring what he just said.

"They say the mind goes when you get older. I didn't think I was that old. Didn't I just say 'no'?" John asked.

"John, hear me out."

"Angela, I said no. Last time we worked together the woman we were trying to save ended up in Hell." John snapped.

"Damn it John. Now why did you have to bring that shit up? We can't save them all." Angela snapped.

"She was-"

"Just another human. Damn it John if I didn't save your life how many humans do you think would be in the pit now compared to how many are in there due to you still being alive?" Angela snapped.

"Get lost." John snapped in her face as he got up to leave.

Just as he was starting to pass her she said, "I just pulled three soldiers from a young girl John. Now tell me how many times have you seen three demons occupy one little girl?" Angela said just loud enough for him to hear as he stopped dead in his tracks.

"Did you just say three?" John questioned with shock as he took his stool again.

"Yeah. The rules are changing. These three weren't normal half-breeds, John. They were strong. It nearly put **me** on my ass. You know how strong I am."

"Angela, tell me something."

"What?"

"How could you take on three demons, half-breeds or otherwise, on your own?" John asked with worry in his voice.

"Simple, I didn't know. Besides, if I hadn't then she would have died by the time the sun set." Angela explained a little calmer as John rummaged through his pockets.

"Left breast." Angela smiled.

"How do you do that?" John asked annoyed.

"Because of you, that's where I keep mine." Angela answered as John scoffed. "John, I need your help." She stated as she looked down at the bar top. "Don't make me beg, John."

"I always like it when you begged." John smiled at the memory.

"Wow John. You really had to go there didn't you?"

"Sorry. Fine I'll help you." John said finally.

"Excellent. Oh and John?" Angela smiled as she got up.

"What?"

"Can I bum a smoke?" Angela asked with a true smile as John shook his head but pulled out a cigarette for his friend. "You're a life saver."

"So I've been told." John said as he got up again to leave.

Angela and John made their way out of the bar. In the dark corner to the left of where they were sitting sat Xenous. A sickening smile graced his lips. The look in his strangely colored eyes was pure evil intent.

"So it begins. Will you survive this war my dearest Angela? Or will you succumb to your darkest natures?" Xenous snarled as he watched the two exorcists exit the bar.


End file.
